Tails Insanity
Tails Insanity is a game for PengStation 2 and PBox. In this game, Darktan became a good guy in it. Characters Levels P. Antarctic Isle *Antarctic Jungle (Boss: Darktan, WitchyPenguin) *Enter the Mine *Coldem Frostum *P. Antarctic Isle (Boss: Klutzymon) Winteorite Shelf *Stone Valley (Boss: Herbert) *Sled Slide Over *Link's Hideout (Boss: Link) *Winter Meteor (Boss: Ernie & Bert) Fire Underground *The Hot and The Cold (Boss: Sensei Wraith) *Magma Laboratory *Burning Blitz *Fire Underground (Boss: Flamehopper) Insanity Island *Sanity Exterior *Penguin Pursuit *Skua Sanctuary *Insanity Island (Final Boss: Herbert Horror and Klutzy Krazy) Items *Coins *Diamonds (Colors are: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple and White) * Power Sphere *Coin Box *Luce Box *1-Up Box *Checkpoint Box *Switch Box *Outline Box *Plasma Blast Box (It can make Darktan shooting Plasma Blast) *Metal Box *Exploding Box *Bomber Box (Explodes in Countdown) *Bomber Plunger Box (Explodes in Countdown of 1, 2 and 3) *Autosave Box *Slippery Ice Box *Fish Box (When you hit the Box. You gain a fish weapon. It can be used to slap enemies with it) *Ammo Box (When you hit it gives Tails more ammo for his hot sauce machine gun) Twin moves Twin throw:Tails throws Darktan to take no certain enemies Twin slam:Tails slams Darktan like a hammer Twin spin:Extends Tails's reach in spin attack Humilisled:Tails uses Darktan like a sled and rides him (with humorous extras) Dark amok:Darktan is in danger and tails does certain things to know that Darktan is safe Gallery Mode NOTE: It is only available when you complete the game Tails6000 *Tails playing with his slingshot *Tails and Sonicspine31 *Tails whacking an Chlorine Clone with an Fish *Tails using Darktan as a sled *Tails being lost in the middle of nowhere with Darktan *Tails shooting a bunch of fish slappers with a hot sauce machine gun *Tails when he was young *Tails and Darktan arguing *Tails and Evil Tails facing off *Tails holding a coin *Tails catching a yellow diamond *Tails in a Mecha Penguin *Tails, G and Rockhopper *Concept Art of Tails *Tails dodging a Flaming Puffle *Tails stepping on a crab Darktan *Darktan smacking a flaming puffle with a fish *Darktan and WitchyPenguin *Darktan using telekinesis on a fish slapper *Darktan before the shadow amulet *Darktan having a smoothie *Darktan holding a diamond *Darktan,Flamehopper,And X *Concept Art of Darktan *Ernie holding Darktan captive while Tails fights *Darktan is chased by bees,has a hive on,and is chased by a polar bear at the same time *Tails throwing Darktan to a lever *Darktan in the 10th dimension *Darktan fighting Tails before alliance *Darktan when he was young *Darktan grabbing Tails *Darktan shooting Tails' friend with an plasma blast Klutzy *Klutzy pinching some generic penguin's feet *Klutzy and his family *Klutzy and Herbert *Klutzy pinching a ball *Klutzy cracking the window of the Mine *Klutzy holding a coin *Concept Art of Klutzy *Klutzy as Klutzymon *Klutzy Krazy and Herbert Horror *Klutzy as Klutzy Krazy Herbert P. Bear *Herbert scaring a penguin *Herbert trapped in a cage *Herbert and his family *Herbert sleeping in his home *Herbert as a cub *Concept Art of Herbert *Herbert eating a pizza *Herbert stealing a diamond *Herbert Horror and Klutzy Krazy becoming an alliance *Herbert as Herbert Horror Gary the Gadget Guy *Gary testing a test tube *Gary and Fredsworth *G and his family from 21st century *G and M *G as a chef *G drinking a coffee *G inventing the Mecha Penguin *Medieval Gary *Concept Art of G *G when he was a kid *G with a spy phone *G and the PSA Don't worry, There will be more Category:Games